Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 8 = 10x + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 8) - 5x = (10x + 4) - 5x$ $8 = 5x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $8 - 4 = (5x + 4) - 4$ $4 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{5} = x$